heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Girl Vol 1 3
{{Comic Template | Title = Zero Girl | Image = Zero Girl Vol 1 3.jpg | Image2 = Zero Girl Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Image2Text = Textless | Volume = 1 | Issue = 3 | Month = 4 | Year = 2001 | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = DC Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Executive Editor = Jim Lee | CoverArtist1 = Sam Kieth | Editor1_1 = Scott Dunbier | Writer1_1 = Sam Kieth | Penciler1_1 = Sam Kieth | Inker1_1 = Sam Kieth | Inker1_2 = James Sinclair | Colourist1_1 = Nick Bell | Letterer1_1 = Nagmeh Zand | Quotation = So I'm gonna take a breath, turn aruond, and walk out of this alley. And we're never gonna talk to eachother again... Because That's how much... I... love you... | Speaker = Amy Smootster | StoryTitle1 = Zero Girl: Part 3 | Synopsis1 = Amy Smootster and her high school guidance counsellor Tim Foster escape from the vice principal and the accompanying bullies by sneaking out the window of the nurse's office. As they drive away in Mr. Foster's car, Amy has a disturbing nightmare of a coaster covered in blood. Amy leads Mr. Foster to a seedy neighbourhood, knowing there is a safe place nearby full of circles - a shape which has been known to be helpful to her. She reveals that she gained knowledge about this place from a sow bug that she carries around and calls "Uncle Carl." Meanwhile, she has created a circular shape out of used Kleenex, to Mr. Foster's disgust. It is, of course, for their protection. This proves effective when a monstrous rectangular bus nearly runs Mr. Foster down, and they are saved only by her ring of Kleenex. Following that, the pair must pass through a tunnel which is inhabited by a number of scary looking thugs. Amy seems relatively unconcerned, though. Reluctantly, Mr. Foster accompanies her, putting his trust in her Kleenex ring. That faith was misplaced, as one of the thugs simply grabs it and shreds it before their eyes. Hurriedly, Amy and Mr. Foster rush through the tunnel to their destination: an alley full of busted washing machines. The pipes and rounded holes in the alley will hopefully bring them protection. Elsewhere, two of the bully girls notice their erstwhile leader leaning up against a wall, and suggest that she lay off of the fumes from the fluid that they collected from Amy's feet. The fumes have had a strange effect on her, such that underneath her skin, little cubes are forming and becoming visible. She also sees things in terms of shape. Ominously, she lures her friends to her. Amy and Mr. Foster are finally alone, and she takes the opportunity to tell explain that she believes she really is capable of a mature romance, and that what she feels for him (and what she assumes he feels for her as well) is not merely an infatuation. To prove her feelings, she states that she will leave the alley and never speak to him again if that's what's best for them. Mr. Foster tells her that he doesn't want her to do that, and Amy bursts into tears happily embracing him. Mr. Foster is immediately on the defensive, and warns her that someone might see them, and that could be bad for them. They are interrupted by a call from vice principal Hooley who calls Mr. Foster away to discuss his relationship with Amy. Amy is grumpy that Mr. Foster is still concerned about what others will think and his job, but soon becomes aware of the fact that she is surrounded by sinister thugs. In Ms. Hooley's office, she attempts to have him understand that his relationship with Amy cannot continue, and may never be fruitful whether or not he waits til she is of age. She warns that if the relationship persists, it could interfere with his ability to give effective counselling to Amy, who clearly needs it. Meanwhile, the lead bully has separated her friends' heads from their bodies, and begins to stuff their heads into boxes. She talks to the heads, claiming that she knows where Amy is because she can hear the messages that she gets from Uncle Carl. So, she sent those thugs after Amy in the alley herself. As she shoves the heads into the boxes, she complains that their heads are too round. In Ms. Hooley's office, the vice principal begins uttering strange phrases that sound very much like those used by the lead bully. Mr. Foster is suspicious, but he gets a call from a policewoman named Polk who tells him that something has happened with Amy in the alley. He pretends it is a call from a friend, and excuses himself from the office. Amy, meanwhile, wonders what the visions of the bloody coaster mean. She had drawn on the feelings from that image when the thugs surrounded her, and grabbed the round lid from one of the broken down washing machines. The next thing she knew, all that was left of the thugs were mangled corpses. She assures Uncle Carl that it wasn't her who caused the carnage. Mr. Foster arrives on the scene and the police tell him that they suspect Amy either killed all of the thugs, or saw who did. He goes to comfort her, but she seems catatonic. The vice principal and lead bully arrive soon after, but they are not allowed access to the scene. Sgt. Polk also removes the boxes containing the girls' heads from the scene, claiming that they are in the way. This annoys the lead bully greatly.